There are advantages to having devices connected to outside networks such as obtaining updates and reporting issues that may require maintenance. As more and more devices become connected to outside networks, more opportunities exist for hackers to obtain information about those devices. Hacker may use the data on the devices to determine affluence of households, wreak havoc with the devices, or to hack the devices to obtain personal information of the device owners.